Everything's black
by Acturus
Summary: Near is the number one sucessor of L. But .. If Near became deprived of one of his senses and he could not be up to what he was before, does it means he must abandon all hope to become the greatest detective in the world? What if Mello help him?
1. Introduction

A / N: Yes, I know, two stories at the same time. But I had the idea of it a few days ago and I didn't want to lose it. I upgrade both at a good speed; well I'll do my best to do so. With that, good reading!

In the story Near is 11 and Mello is 13

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to me! What you don't believe me? Ok, I confess, I lied.

**Introduction.**

**NearPOV**

Damn ... hurt... it really hurts ... My whole body is not responding. I do not know where I am, how I got into this situation ... A liquid is running down my face. It's hot... it's… blood.

- "Near! " Near .. I think that's my name. Someone's calling me. I don't recognize him, I don't see him. My vision is blurred, the pain disappears.

- "Near! Someone help! " I can't assimilates words anymore. Everything is confused in my head...

Someone is kneeling in front of me; he looked me in the eyes. He is blond, he has blue eyes and I think I know him... Mello.

He is crying, he's screaming. Why? I thought he hated me. He picked me up and I was feeling numb in his arms. I saw his face full of concern.

Then nothing.

Everything becomes black.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I'm lying on what I believe to be a bed. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. It's been several times I woke up but every time I had fallen asleep a few seconds after I woke up.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I hear a consistent sound. It follows the beat of my heart. I try to open my eyes but everything is black. I start to panic. I bring a hand to my face to notice that there were bandages in front of my eyes.

- "How do you feel young men? "The female voice surprised me. Deprived of my sight, I had not noticed. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. The sound was faster and I felt my strength leaving me again.

- "So, Mr. Ruvie you're the father of this boy? " I heard a voice as I was waking up again... A man's voice this time and I did not know him either. It was far enough from where I was but close enough that I could understand what they he was saying.

- "No. But I can be considered as his guardian. Near, you see, is an orphan and he lives in my orphanage. " That voice belonged to a man too, maybe a little older than the other. But this one I think I know it. And he said Near. Near ... That's me, right?

- "I have good news for you but I also bad one. " Bad news, and if I'm the Near they're talking about, then it's probably bad news about me. Mr. Ruvie, the man I seem to have known and said my guardian, remained silent. So it was the other man continued:

- "The good news is that his life is not in danger. He can go home tonight. He lost some memory, but it should return soon enough." At that moment I felt really stupid: I had just noticed that where I was, was a hospital. "The bad news is ..."

Long silence.

"Near ... will never see again. '

I-...I was blind to life!

A / N: Okay so that it for the introduction.

See you in the next chapter! (I hope)

Oh and Happy Easter! (a bit late)


	2. Chapter 1: Back to Wammy's

A/N: So here's the first chapter. It took me a little while but... (have no excuse)

In the comments I was asked if we'll know what happened to Near. Of course we will. But not in this chapter! Bouahahahaha!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Near POV

**Chapter 1: Back to Wammy's**

_~Three weeks later ~~_

I was looking through the window of the vehicle in which I seated; the rain fell in this autumn evening. Well... "Watching" is probably the wrong word to use here because I cannot look at anything.

It must be around twenty days since I left the hospital and learned about my new handicap and, today, I was finally able to return to Wammy's.

As the doctor had said to Roger, I regained my memory two days after I left the hospital. However, about the reason I became blind, I still don't know the who, the how and the why of it...

After leaving the hospital, Roger brought me to a certain Kate Benson, who was supposedly a good friend to him so she could teach me basic living for a blind person. She later taught me that she had also been a resident of Wammy's house.

Initially, I struggled. I never trusted people beyond measure and I hide all my emotions under a mask, the mask that I had trouble keeping. But now, without my sight, I had to trust that Kate who was, to me, a stranger to help me relearn the basics: Eating alone, dress, walk and differentiate certain object. She also teaches me to read Braille and use my ears more to my advantage

- "Near, we're here. " Said Roger, who was driving the car.

He opened the door, I knew it because of the sound of it, and I left the vehicle.

I did not see it, but I knew that the Wammy's house was before me and after the silence; the other orphans weren't outside.

I cannot deny that I was a little happy to be back home but it also mean that I would have to face the reality...

When I left this place, I was the number one successor of L and now that I'm back, I'm not anymore.

Roger had not told it to me yet, but I know it without him needing to tell me: _A detective who can't see, it does not exist._

Actually, maybe it does. If someone would be at his side and that person would act as his eyes, it might be possible. But it would be a person who can describe a scene so well that the blind could see that scene without it actually being the case.

But such a person would be a real genius.

And that genius would be better off without a blind detective to who he must use all his vocabulary to describe a scene so that one sees exactly the same scene as him; that genius would be better off without a blind detective who could only drag him down.

No. A blind detective has less than 3% of existence.

Now, I suppose that Mello will take my place. He will finally have his title of _first_ that he wants so much. That should make him happy.

Mello...

_"Near! Someone help! " _I can still hear him scream. I can still see his face filled with concern: The last person I saw, the last person I will even see.

I still wonder why he looked so worried. I'll ask him if I can have a chance to do it, even if it is not a good idea. Facing my question, there would be 46% of chance he'll tell me to go to _"Fuck myself"_ or _"go to hell"_, 39% of chance he'll give me a punch or two, 7% he'll diverts my question, 6% that he'll ignores me and 2% that he'll answered it.

As I said, it is a bad idea.

I followed Roger to his office. I didn't need the walking stick that Mrs. Benson had given me to help me to _" not rush into anything in front of me"_ because I knew the way by heart: My photographic memory would help much for my displacement in the places I already know.

Along the way, there were some people who were hanging in the hallways. I could hear some of them comment, most likely after seeing me.

- "Hey, look, it's Near. ' A boy voice.

- "Casper returned. Mello is going to be furious. ' Another boy voice.

- "But his eyes are open! I thought he had become blind. ' This one's a girl.

So either they had already been informed that I was blind, or they are just rumors who turn out to be accurate.

Honestly I would have preferred to keep some of my dignity and deny the fact that I lost sight. After all, I was told that my eyes had not changed and that even if I had no purpose to, I kept them open. I could very well make believe that I still have the view.

However, it would have absolutely no purpose and, in any way, people would eventually realize.

I hear footsteps near me.

- "Hi Near! I heard that you had become blind. I was so worried about you. Poor you, it must be hard ... " Linda. Always direct and one of the only person to talk to me.

- "Thank you to worry about me, Linda, but I assure you I'm fine."Linda was someone who could be annoying at times but she was still one of the few people who seem to enjoy my company.

- "Linda, Near and I must have a little talk. You mind that I borrow him for a moment? "This time it was the voice of Roger.

- "Oh, of course. See you later Near. '

I heard Linda go away then the sound of a door that opens and finally Roger who tells me to follow him.

I went into the office to which Roger had opened the door and made me sit on a chair before speaking.

- "I guess you know what I want to discuss with you. '

I kept silent for prompted him to continue.

- "Near, I spoke with Watari and L. We agree on one point: Without your sight, it is impossible for you to be at the same level as before. '

...

- "You will continue to follow the same course as before with some adaptations. '

It's as I had expected.

- "Near ... I know I've already asked you this, but do you have an idea of the person that put you in this state? '

- "... No, I don't. '

My morale was low. I knew it was coming but still ... It's a hard blow. My goal was to become L...

- "Would you like me to guide you to your room or you'll be fine? '

- "No, it's okay. Thank you Roger. '

As I went to open the door;

- "Near ... I'm sorry. I know it must be hard for you ...»

I didn't say anything and left the room.

I started the way to my room. Like earlier, the orphans were all making little comments when I passed by them but nobody has really spoken to me until I was a few steps from the door of my room and I came across...

- "Hey!" ...Mello.

- "Hello Mello. " _" Near! Someone help!" _That flashback again.

- "It's been a long time damn albino. You should have told me you were back. "I heard a crack. He should be eating a chocolate bar.

- "I am glad to hear that you were eager to see me again." I'm sure the sarcasm in my tone had not escaped my rival; however, he made no remark.

- "So, it seems you're blinded. '

- "Indeed. " I did not want to talk with anyone right now but I knew that if I didn't answer Mello, he might get mad and the conversation would last longer.

- "Uh-hun. Did you know that you're no longer in the race to become L?" I could almost hear his victorious smile but there was something else in his tone. Something I could not discern.

- "Yes, Roger has already informed me. You should be glad: This time Mello, you've won. The successor of L, it's you. '

On this, I enter into my room.

I needed to be alone.

I sat on the floor and took out of my pocket a package of card with Braille numbers, gift from Mrs. Benson, and began to play solitaire. It was not the game the most fun in the world but at least it's entertaining.

Tomorrow I will get back to class...

Tomorrow I'll go back to my life, except this time:

_Everything would be black._

A/N: Well bah, there's not much that has happened in this chapter. This is the first time I write from the perspective of someone who can't see. It has its advantages (no need to describe the location). Haha.

Oh, and thank you to all who have added _Everything's black_ in their favorites or follow! Do not hesitate to let me know your opinions / ideas.

Rendezvous in next chapter, I hope!


End file.
